


Homeschooling

by mandaree1



Category: Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: "School?" Xandra tests the word out as she picks at the probably-enchanted blue yarn of her gloves. "If you girls wanted to be in training so bad, you could've just joined us at King Arthur's."





	Homeschooling

The cabana, cozy as it was, had the wall thickness of paper, and proved chilly come fall. Donald and Xandra, both used to cold temperatures, though for extremely different reasons (Donald had gotten himself kicked out of apartments, houses, and more than a few restaurants in blizzard-type conditions, and was accustomed to the hands-in-armpits walk of shame; unlike Xandra, who had seen and fought it all) proved least affected, while Panchito and José proved the exact opposite. They stumbled from room to room wrapped in thick blankets, begging for someone to turn the heat up.

"That's what happens when you don't wear turtlenecks," April tuts while putting on some water for hot coco. "It's just common sense."

"For shame," May adds from behind her phone.

"How're you gonna swing swords if you lose fingers?" asks June as she hands out gloves. "I'm pretty sure these are cursed, by the way."

"And here I thought I was  _overdressed._ " José huffed out a tiny laugh. He watched the triplets as they traded off tasks; May collected the mugs, June filled them with powder, and April poured the water. They each took up a spoon to stir. "Say, girls. Stop me if this is a stupid question-"

"It's a stupid question."

"Ha. Shouldn't you be going back to school soon?" The parrot's brow furrowed. "Should we be getting supplies around?"

"Oh. That." May snorted as she handed him a cup, lightly garnished with tiny marshmallows. "We're homeschooling ourselves."

"You didn't think we'd let ourselves be crammed into classrooms all day, did you?" April asks. "There's a literal goddess living in this house. Our rug came to life and ate the leftover spaghetti. We're not missing out on any of that."

Panchito waggled a fist at the bear in question. "You've insulted my stomach, good sir. How could you take the best leftovers?"

"School?" Xandra tests the word out as she picks at the probably-enchanted blue yarn of her gloves. "If you girls wanted to be in training so bad, you could've just joined us at King Arthur's."

"Not that kind of school," June chipped in. "Book school."

That only seemed to confuse her further. "You three can read just fine."

"We are quite literate, yes."

"Kids have to go to school," Donald explained, though he looked displeased by the mere notion. "Waste of time, if you ask me. I never learned nothing from a bunch of textbooks."

"Shocker," April coughed into her fist. "We can teach ourselves. We can always call Aunt Daisy if we need help."

"Well, since you can read, my guess is that you need to focus more on battle school." Xandra stepped away from the kitchen table to yank a steak knife out of the holder, twirling it. "I can help you with that."

"No battle school. School is not synonymous with the hard knock school of life. Different schools."

"We probably _should_  learn how to fight someday," June hesitated to add. "I mean. Just in case."

Xandra's eyes glowed with the idea of a challenge as she smirked, jabbing the knife a bit too close to May's face. "That's the spirit."

May carefully nudged the knife away with her pointer finger. "Hard pass."

**Author's Note:**

> Just me having fun fiddling with the characters lol. This show is a lot of fun!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
